Dust Man Cleans Up Good
Dust Man Cleans Up Good is a conceptual fan game by D-Boy Wheeler, starring Dust Man. In this game, Dust Man does battle with the Nezumites (anthropomorphic robot mice, based on Dust Man's dislike the English CD Data), who are servants of the Evil Energy. Dust Man starts out with the Dust Crusher. Story {Black screen} Text 20XX {Dust Man is cleaning up a city.} Text Dust Man, having recently been rebuilt, resumed his task as a cleaning robot--this time cleaning up entire cities. Text Since Dr. Light and Dr. Wily both left this world, and Mega Man returned to being Rock, Robot Masters of the past had been rebuilt and reprogrammed for good purposes. {City with explosions.} Text However, it would soon be time for a new hero. {Silhouettes of the Nezumites} Text Rodent-like robots known as the Nezumites began to attack places all over the world. Powered by the Evil Energy that Duo battled long ago, they threaten all humanity. {Close up of Dust Man} Dust Man: And I thought regular mice were bad. Leave it to me! My Dust Crusher will teach them a lesson. Stages Intro Stage Intro Stage: Major Mess (similar to Dust Man's stage in Mega Man 4 (NES), but with a city in the background as well) Boss: Litterbug Gachappon (hit the container to damage it) Stage Select (the Nezumites) * Flame Nezu {Heat element boss} ** Weapon: Pepper Burn (a wheel of flame rolls on the ground) ** Weakness: Curdle Splash * Slash Nezu {Blade weapon boss} ** Weapon: Iron Fang (a sword weapon) ** Weakness: Pepper Burn (it melts the metal his weapon is made of) *** {Boss also has submarine} * Archer Nezu {Arrow weapon boss} ** Weapon: Swiss Arrow (similar to Centaur Arrow, but fires in a three-way shot) ** Weakness: Rat Hole * Aqua Nezu {Water element boss} ** Weapon: Curdle Splash (a large orb of water that splits--similar to Salt Water) ** Weakness: Flea Crawler * Photon Nezu {Laser weapon boss} ** Weapon: Colby Beam (a laser beam similar to the Laser Upgrade in Mega Man 8) ** Weakness: Cheddar Shield * Buckler Nezu {Shield weapon boss} ** Weapon: Cheddar Shield (a shield weapon of energy spheres, can be launched) ** Weakness: Swiss Arrow (it can even slip past the shield) * Skitter Nezu {Crawler weapon boss; stage is in an old factory} ** Weapon: Flea Crawler (a weapon similar to Search Snake) ** Weakness: Colby Beam *** {Boss also has jetboard} * Gravity Nezu {Gravity element boss} ** Weapon: Rat Hole (similar to Gravity Well in Mega Man X3) ** Weakness: Iron Fang Final Stages The final stages are in the Evil Energy Scrap Mountain Evil Energy Scrap Mountain 1: Trail to Mountain Boss: Rusty Jumbig (Weak to Rat Hole) Evil Energy Scrap Mountain 2: Entrance Tunnel Boss: Up'n'Down Patrol (sort of a "Whack-a-Mole" style battle) Evil Energy Scrap Mountain 3: Incinerator Escape (escape the flames!) Boss: Giant Flame Metall (weak to Curdle Splash--strike when it's revealed) Evil Energy Scrap Mountain 4: Compressed Scrap Labyrinth Boss: Giant Scrap Taketento (weak to Colby Beam) Evil Energy Scrap Mountain 5: Repaired Computer {Boss Rush here; no other boss after} Evil Energy Scrap Mountain 6: Summit of Scrap Final Boss: Evil Energy --Form 1: Ring Man Clone (weak to Pepper Burn) --Form 2: Scrap Devil (weak to Swiss Arrow--hit the eye when its open) Category:Conceptual fan games